Chicken
by Aivelin
Summary: Саччи, их шеф-повар и друг, порой страшно не любил обжорство командира второго дивизиона. Особенно если это касалось его лучших цыплят.


Черная августовская ночь оседала едва видным белесым туманом на палубу "Моби Дика". Флагманский огонь, зажженный высоко за грот-мачтой, перемигивался с топовым, более тусклым и переменчивым, зависшем в ночном небе подобно яркой звезде. Несколько таких же оранжевых фонарей подсвечивали необъятные паруса трехмачтового судна. Туман густел, медленно собирался в клубы и вихри, обдуваемый легким затихающим бризом, и скрывал очертания рей и флагштоков. Воздух пах сыростью и алкоголем, пролитым днем на палубу кем-то из команды, пряные пары поднимались от связки канатов и парусины на которых дремал паренек лет семнадцати. На его плече темнели крупные буквы незамысловатой именной татуировки, посеревшей, не новой, в отличие от другой, багряно-фиолетовой, выглядывающей с его спины лапой костяного креста. Казалось, его не тревожит холод и туман. Перевернувшись на неудобном настиле, он вытянул руки над головой, потягиваясь всем телом на минуту и, расслабившись, опустил плечи, прикрывая руками юное лицо с обгоревшим под солнцем носом и россыпью темных веснушек.

Прошло несколько минут в тишине и прибывающем тумане, пока рядом с бочками не послышался стук и металлический лязг. Палубу заполнил яркий бирюзовый свет и разнообразные звуки: шорохи, скрипы, стук когтей о дерево. Большая светящаяся птица раскапывала сваленные в кучу инструменты, неподалеку стоял раскрытый потухший фонарь. Из дверцы тянулся струйкой дым, извиваясь и стремительно вливаясь в туман.

Птица сжала в лапе большие охотничьи спички и подпрыгнула к спящему мальчишке. Оглядев его крупными, прикрытыми кожистыми веками глазами, она нагнула голову к его шее, подцепила нитку крупных коралловых бус и пощелкала клювом, пытаясь разбудить спящего. Тот лишь повел плечом и повернул голову. Птица еще пару раз толкнула его клювом и бросила эту затею. Поскребя когтем по спичечному коробку и открыв его, она вытряхнула лучинки на доски, подхватила одну и чиркнула по коробку. Спичка вспыхнула и через мгновение очутилась в фонаре. Маленькое оранжевое пламя медленно разгоралось в глубине ажурной клетки кормового маяка. Подхватив обновленный фонарь, птица взмыла ввысь и усадила его на место. Голос одного из ночных дежурных поблагодарил за услугу и хрипло рассмеялся.

Птица облетела все мачты корабля и плавно спустилась на то же место, где был зажжен фонарь. Вытянув вперед когтистые лапы, она медленно спланировала, обернувшись человеком: сперва лапы утолщились до ног, затем и все тело вытянулось, свет растаял вместе с опереньем, раскрыв под ним высокого мужчину в пестрой пиратской одежде. Звук шагов разбудил спящего парнишку, он сонно протер глаза и уселся, наступив на раскиданные спички, которые тут же пустился подбирать подошедший мужчина.

- Осторожно, ты можешь их поджечь, йои! - предупредительно отодвинул он худую мальчишечью ногу в огромных ботинках.

Парень рассеянно потер лицо и резко наклонился чтоб разглядеть лежащее на палубе. Закинутая за спину шляпа провернулась на шнуре вперед и врезалась в голову человека-птицы, звонко брякнув медальонами. Не ожидавший этого мужчина охнул и поднял взгляд на оробевшего юношу. Тот поджал губу и крепко обхватил шляпу, отстраняясь от своей невольной жертвы. Подняв выше и без того всегда приподнятые в благодушном удивлении брови, человек-птица похлопал его по колену и сгреб спички одним движением превратившейся в крыло руки.

- Марко... - парень подобрал ноги к груди, водрузил шляпу на копну волнистых черных волос и с удовольствием широко зевнул, на выдохе выпуская прозрачные язычки пламени. Глаза в тени шляпы весело поблескивали, а лицо, обожженное и обветренное разъехалось в широкой улыбке. - Ты же знаешь наперед все, что я сделаю. Разве не Предсказательная Воля так хорошо развита у командиров?

Марко, командир первого дивизиона и флагман этого гигантского пиратского барка, лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой. Собрав все спички, он поднялся с колена и протянул коробок юноше.

- Есть вещи, которые мы делаем неосознанно или случайно, йои, - он улыбнулся еще шире, сжав протянутую ладонь. - А еще... ты же не хочешь убить меня, так что моей воле можно и отдохнуть в эту тихую ночь.

- Врешь! - расхохотался парень, сжимая руку, накрывшую его ладонь. - Разве можно заставить волю молчать? Ведь это как шестое чувство!

Командир невольно улыбнулся так же искренне как и парень напротив.

- Так и есть, йои, - тихо произнес он, высвобождая руку из огненного пожатия. - Это можно контролировать. Эйс, ведь ты контролируешь себя и действие фрукта?

Парень скривил лицо в детской гримасе удивленного раздумья и через секунду закивал. Пламя на его руке погасло, он поднес ее к лицу и оглядел пальцы. Марко улыбался, довольно потирая щетину на подбородке.

Да, а ведь по ним обоим и не скажешь насколько они сильны и легендарны. Худой, полуголый мальчишка в пастушьей шляпе обладал силой огня, одним мановением пальца превращаясь в огненный столп и таким же мановением могущий стереть с лица земли город. Пожар, главная напасть обнищавших стран, в его лице превращалась в оружие массового поражения. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что к совершеннолетию он достиг таких высот в преступном мире, о которых Марко, почти бессмертный феникс, в его возрасте не мог и помыслить. Но ему и не нужны были эти высоты. Обладая большой силой и опытом, тот полвека назад примкнул к Эдварду Ньюгейту, ныне первому по величине пирату в мире, чье имя имело силу не меньшую, чем имя Мирового Правительства. Да, быть его правой рукой значило больше, чем быть королем иной страны, так что никакие амбиции не могли изменить путь, по которому он шел и которому был верен.

К Эдварду Ньюгейту присоединился и этот юноша. Долгое время он не хотел признавать себя частью семьи, к которой причислялись тысячи пиратов под флагом Белоусого - так знали Ньюгейта в пиратском мире, - однако не без влияния Марко парень сдался и позже был назначен командиром второго дивизиона. Второй после Марко и самый молодой из командиров, он вызывал интерес всей команды. И сейчас Марко не мог отрицать, что обаяние этого не по годам взрослого подростка действовало на него не меньше, а то и больше чем на прочих.

- Я хочу есть. - деловито сообщил Эйс, хлопнув себя по колену.

Марко пожал плечами: "В чем проблема?", и жестом предложил идти в кают-компанию.

***

С жадностью вцепившись в курицу, Эйс демонстрировал чудеса человеческого голода. Нет, не так уж он и был голоден, просто иначе он не привык есть. Набивая рот, не прожевывая, пользуясь столовыми приборами лишь для незначительной помощи рукам, он с детской, ничем не омраченной радостью рассказывал о том как в последний раз до отвала наелся на корабле флотских. Половина слов тонула в чавканье и смешках, перемазанное в жире лицо светилось лукавством и гордостью. Он как бы спрашивал Марко: "Разве я не молодец? Посмотри на меня! Разве я не заслуживаю еще парочки этих жареных цыплят?". Мужчина моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение, но выражение лица напротив никуда не исчезло. Тот все еще рассказывал о вице-адмирале, поймавшем его у чана с супом, перемежая рассказ со смачным облизыванием пальцев. Марко опустил глаза и сосредоточился на рассказе.

- ...И он потащил меня со всей провизией, что я захватил! Будто знал, что я ни за что не спалю еду! Разве так можно?! - Эйс оглядел пальцы и с сожалением бросил взгляд на пару костей оставшихся от курицы. - Он меня приковал в своем кабинете, но пришлось его огорчить. Какие же эти флотские недружелюбные ребята!

Марко сглотнул. Картина, представшая перед его внутренним взором, была совсем не отрезвляющей. Подняв взгляд на юношу, он удивился его восторженному настрою. Эйс буквально светился, радостно щурясь и держа тарелку перед собой. Возможно, он благодарил, но Марко застыл, пристально глядя на него и крепко сжав зубы. Эйс не заметил его сосредоточенности, огляделся по сторонам и вскочил. Марко поднялся следом.

- Мне надо отнести это на кухню! - с хитрой интонацией пропел парень и едва ли не вприпрыжку побежал к камбузу.

Марко вздохнул поглубже и пошел в сторону командирских кают. Его тревожило собственное возбуждение. Чем больше Эйс удивлял его, тем меньше он думал о том, что сдерживает их сближение. Постояв какое-то время на капитанском мостике и подышав холодным ночным воздухом, он спустился в свою каюту. В ней уже горел свет.

Остановившись у двери, Марко знал кто там находится. Волю можно заглушить, но нельзя обмануть. Раскрыв дверь, мужчина шагнул внутрь и увидел Эйса, сидящего на полу с миской соленьев и куском курицы. Он жалобно посмотрел на вошедшего, прерывая еще не произнесенные слова.

- Извини, за мной гнался Саччи и я решил спрятаться здесь.

Саччи, их шеф-повар и друг, порой страшно не любил обжорство командира второго дивизиона. Особенно если это касалось его лучших цыплят.

Марко не смог сдержать улыбку. Присев напротив Эйса, он захватил кусок курицы из тарелки и отправил тому в рот. Эйс еле проглотил все, что до этого набил за щеки и потер ладонью губы.

- Ты меня смущаешь! - произнес он, потянувшись вперед к новому куску и с аппетитом жуя. Затем пошел еще один, и еще, разом три соломки маринованных овощей, и снова курица... еда чудесным образом исчезала. Эйс игриво поглядывал то в миску, то на руку Марко, каждый раз кусая и облизывая его пальцы. Нет, через минуту в этом действе не осталось ни капли невинности. Вся огромная миска ушла в момент, оставив Эйса в блаженном оцепенении, а Марко с двояким ощущением и спутанными мыслями. Отойдя к столу, мужчина поставил посуду и взял мокрое полотенце, вытирая руки, как услышал громкое сопение. Нарколепсия Эйса была как всегда вовремя.

***

Эйс проснулся и, не разлепляя глаз, понял где он находится. Слабый запах южноморских благовоний и ольховой древесины, из которой были сделаны койки в каютах командиров, выдавал каюту Марко.

- Я все еще смущаю тебя? - подтвердил догадку донесшийся голос.

Эйс раскрыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стоял хозяин каюты и что-то перебирал в руках. Это была шляпа, упавшая, когда Эйса подкосил сон. Парень протер глаза и поднялся на локте, привыкая к свету и тут же понял, почему Марко задал этот вопрос. Протянув руку, юноша задумчиво прошелся пальцами по татуировке на груди и опустился вниз, отодвигая завязку фундоши - единственной одежды, которая была на тот момент на Марко. Эйс довольно хмыкнул , распутав завязку и стянув ткань. Мужчина сделал шаг навстречу и поставил колено на кровать, безмолвно наблюдая за тем, как паренек без тени смущения послюнявил пальцы и принялся массировать его член. Можно ли было назвать это чем-то обычным? Вряд ли. Имея за собой прозвище "Огненный Кулак", Эйс просто не мог не воспользоваться логией даже в таком деле. Нет, он не использовал огонь, но стремительно нагревающаяся рука давала странные ощущения. Плутовато ухмыляясь, он подобрался ближе и раскрыл рот. Марко предупредительно положил руку на его плечо и сжал пальцы, желая притормозить не на шутку разошедшегося мальчишку. Тот поднял жалобные глаза и коснулся раскаляющейся кожи влажным прохладным языком. Этот контраст настолько поразил мужчину, что он прекратил сопротивление и отпустил удерживающую руку с плеча, задохнувшись от переполняющих ощущений.

Эйс еще раз провел языком и убрал руки, посасывая раскрасневшуюся кожу. Ладонь Марко легла ему на затылок, резким движением захватив горсть бус и волос. Эйс заулыбался еще шире, горячо выдохнул и двинулся навстречу, погружая член целиком в рот. Прикрыв глаза и без остановки двигая головой, Эйс не заметил как полу-прозрачное синее пламя пробежало по коже мужчины. Марко сжал губы, напряженно сдвинул брови, по обыкновению прикрытые глаза не отрываясь следили за движением головы. Холодный озноб волна за волной проходил по его телу, усиливая ощущение приближающейся разрядки. Эйс издавал совершенно неприличные звуки, чем еще больше привлекал внимание Марко. Картина игривого покусывания пальцев всплыла у него в памяти и никак не выходила из головы. Сделав еще пару плавных движений, парень выпустил изо рта его пенис и слизал потянувшуюся от него к губам слюну. Марко изнуренно выдохнул. Его трясло крупной дрожью, чего не было с ним довольно давно.

- Ты мог этого не делать, йои, - осторожно произнес он.

- А разве ты не хотел? - Эйс расстегнул ремешок лог поса на своей левой руке и положил у подушки. Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил. - Значит этого хотел я.

Марко посмотрел на совершенно искреннее, живое лицо, сияющее чуть боязливой, но все же обезоруживающей улыбкой и примостился на кровать рядом с Эйсом. Было совершенно очевидно, что командира второго дивизиона не волновали никакие проблемы, которые давно гложили его старшего товарища. Прикрыв глаза и томно оперевшись на руку, парень расстегнул на себе шорты и с садистской улыбкой продолжил медленно раздеваться. Снимать ему особо было нечего. Откинувшись назад, нагой, Эйс несколько секунд наблюдал за непроницаемым лицом Марко, а затем тихо позвал его, разворачиваясь спиной.

- Я хочу чтоб ты трогал эту метку.

Его голос не звучал заискивающе или просяще. Нет, это был уверенный, спокойный, но ласковый тон, моментально выдернувший Марко из задумчивости. Пальцы Эйса шли по хребту вверх, гладя массивную татуировку с символом Белоуса, раскинувшуюся на всю спину. Она медленно заживала, кожа вокруг линий розовела, но не это возбудило в мужчине желание к ней прикоснуться. Бесчисленное количество причин: сами события прошлого, предшествовавшие нанесению татуировки, сама метка как знак принадлежности и вечной верности... новой Семье? Новому клану? Да, и Марко в том числе, без кого всего этого и не случилось бы. Желание мальчишки отдаться казалось теперь как никогда более обоснованным. Угрызения совести отошли на задний план, Марко прислонил ладони к массивному кресту на спине Эйса и с благодарностью коснулся губами основания шеи. Голубые огоньки заплясали по пальцам, распространяя целительное тепло по воспаленной коже. Парень оглянулся через плечо, удивляясь пропадающему ощущению зуда. Марко поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

Эйс в шумом втянул воздух и потупил взор, чувствуя как проступает неожиданный румянец. Взгляд Марко приводил его в замешательство, особенно в сочетании с ненавязчивой заботой и эрекцией, упирающейся в поясницу.

- Я бы хотел, чтоб ты повернулся, йои, - проговорил Марко, отрывая ладони от загорелой спины парня. Эйс кивнул и развернулся к нему лицом. Марко без какого либо сопротивления со стороны парня откинул его на кровать, поднял ноги к груди, выгибая гибкое и сильное тело дугой и наклонился ближе, почти касаясь носом его лба.

- Рекомендую тебе не использовать огонь... В противном случае, у меня есть отличные наручники из кайросеки. - голос мужчины понизился, но не казался угрожающим.

Эйс в ответ сдавленно простонал, терпя первое проникновение. Марко не отличался галантностью, только войдя, он сразу вжал парня в матрас чередой жестких толчков, выбивающих воздух из грудной клетки. Эйс в шоке распахнул глаза, с хрипом глотая воздух в коротких перерывах, тут же выдыхая его с прерывистыми умоляющими стонами. Если он и знал какая бывает животная страсть, то в ту минуту открыл это для себя заново. Сила фрукта Марко не позволяла ему захлебнуться болью и потому он быстро влился в ритм, напрягаясь и расслабляясь так, как было удобно им обоим. Заметив это изменение, Марко сжал руки на его талии и двинул тело навстречу, вставив по основание. Парень уперся руками в матрас и выгнулся, содрогаясь от напряжения и удовольствия, кусая губу чтобы не заорать в голос. Еще два таким толчка и он вспыхнул, забыв на запрет, и замер в безмолвном крике. Марко подтянул его к себе за руки, изнеможенный, тот повис в воздухе, откинув голову и медленно приходя в чувство. Раскрыв глаза и пристально посмотрев на взъерошенного мужчину, Эйс с облегчением мечтательно вздохнул, обнял ватными руками за плечи, прижался щекой к покрытой мелкой щетиной щеке Марко и прошептал что-то невнятное. Тот не стал переспрашивать, нагнулся над кроватью, опуская парня и лег рядом, укрываясь покрывалом. Эйс уже спал. Была это нарколепсия или нет, Марко не знал, в любом случае все разговоры остались бы на утро.

Если только никто не хватится пропажи трех куриц раньше их пробуждения.

***

Саччи притворно мрачно смотрел на сияющего Эйса, рассказывающего о том какие восхитительные ужины тот всегда готовит, и как он скучал по настоящему, сочному мясу, которое приготовит не каждый маститый кок. Парень так красочно описывал свое восхищение едой, что не поверить ему было трудно.

Марко сидел в стороне и пил эль, слушая этот монолог и ухмыляясь на каждом эпитете, напоминающем ему о прошедших ночи и утре... Но тут он посмотрел на спину Эйса и поперхнулся. На все еще красноватой коже отпечатались ладони - он исцелил не всю поверхность татуировки. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Марко поднялся и подошел к прекратившим ссориться друзьям и похлопал Эйса по плечу.

- Мне надо закончить с твоей спиной, йои! - обратился он к пареньку и кивнул ничего не подозревающему повару.

Эйс удивленно поднял брови и заухмылялся. Марко попрощался с Саччи и вышел из камбуза, парень бросился за ним, утащив кусок мяса и крикнув:

- Ты еще не видел моего бестолкового брата! Вот кто ест как великан! Когда-нибудь он выйдет в море и морские короли залягут на дно, лишь бы не оказаться съеденными им до единого!


End file.
